Family Fun at the Burrow
by AnnabelleWright
Summary: A outdoor yard party at the Burrow leads to something more for Ginny and Bill. Rated M. Smut, Smut & Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Family Fun at the Burrow

Ginny smoothed the folds in her new lemon yellow sundress as she walked out into the backyard of the Burrow. The sun beat down from above and there was a light scent of fresh grass and lemonade on the air. Roars of laughter came from the yard, and she looked over to see Charlie, George, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville playing a makeshift game of Quidditch. The rest of the Weasley family was sitting with other assorted members of the now defunct Order along with the old crew from Hogwarts at makeshift picnic tables near the house. The Burrow was currently playing host to them all for the week. Ginny, along with Luna had graduated from Hogwarts a week ago, and everyone was staying for the weekend to celebrate and enjoy Mrs. Weasley's famous cooking.

Squinting, she looked for around for Hermione and Luna, whom she spotted under a Oak tree. They were farther out into the yard, watching the guys play Quidditch and making fools of themselves. She made her way towards them, but before she even sat down a slingshot of goopy dirt and tufts of grass came out of nowhere and landed all over the front of her sundress.

Ginny looked up in fury to see that the boys had foregone playing with the Quaffle, and the game had turned into a mud fight on broom. Ron was looking guiltily down at his sister.

"You idiots!' she shouted up at the airborne players. Hermione came towards her then with a most Hermione like disapproval and began telling Ron off.

'Dean brought _fire_whiskey' Ron slurred, trying to explain as he hovered a few feet above her. Behind him, Seamus and Dean laughed drunkenly.

'Ron you absolute prat! You just wait until I get my wand!'

Ginny looked down at her _new _dress and tried to wipe the mud off, but didn't have much success. She looked over at Hermione, who had sat back down with Luna and motioned that she was going to head back into the house to change.

The house was completely empty but she could hear the distant sounds of merriment continuing from outside. She made her way up the stairs and into the room muttering to herself about idiotic brothers. She threw off her dress and scoured around for her wand to cast a well-needed _scourgify. _

She gave up on locating it for the moment and headed into the bathroom with her soiled dress. She threw open the door, and was about ready to run the dress under the tap, when she realized that there was someone already in there sitting on the edge of the tub.

* * *

Currently working on a second chapter, but encouragement always helps! Let me know if you liked it, I know it's short.


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Fun at the Burrow**

**Chapter Two**

It was Bill. In one hand he had a bottle of Ogden's Best, and in the other he had a lit cigarette. His shirt lay at his feet on the tiled floor. She thought he looked like hell. It took a moment for Bill to even look up from the door hitting the wall, and Ginny saw surprise register on his face.

She moved forward and perched next to him on the rim of the tub. It was cool against her skin since she had thrown off her dress and was just wearing a slip.

"Bill…" she said hesitantly. "What's happened?"

"Fleur's been cheating on me." He sighed and paused. "With another woman."

Ginny didn't even know what to say to that. A moment passed, and something occurred to her.

"Well, I do know something that might make you feel better…"

"Oh, yeah?"

Ginny nodded, and she decided to act on the wild impulse. She seductively leaned in, and gave him a long, slow kiss. Time seemed to stop, and just as Bill began to kiss her back, she pulled away. Bill looked stunned, his mouth hanging open ever so slightly, but Ginny saw the unmistakeable traces of desire in his eyes.

She suggestively placed a hand on his thigh, then slowly, she moved between his legs to kneel on the floor. With a single finger, she traced the outline of his hardening cock through his trousers. She settled herself between his legs and grinned. Bill's breath was shallow. The bottle and the cigarette had vanished, and he was now gripping the sides of the tub with white knuckles.

Button by button, Ginny undid his trousers, until his boxer shorts were the only thing in her way. Carefully, she slid them down, and off. Bill unfroze to let help her take them and his trousers off.

And there it was. He was already quite hard, and Ginny felt her pulse quicken. Bill threw his head back and groaned when Ginny tentatively touched it, brushing around the tip with her thumb.

The door was wide open— any one of the party goers could walk up the stairs and see what was going on with perfect clarity. That fact seemed to spur her on even more.

She began stroking him faster with more urgency, all the time watching with rapt attention Bill's face. He had his eyes closed, and he let out a shuddering gasp when Ginny reached and began jerking him off with both hands. Then, she stilled for a moment, and leaned down to finally take him in her mouth. Bill's eyes snapped open, and watched as she sucked, and swirled her tongue around the end like some goddess. Ginny let out a moan, which vibrated through and made Bill gasp in pleasure. She lightly ran her nails across his skin, and felt him unconsciously respond.

Bill now had one hand on the tub, but another found the back of Ginny's head and was urging her deeper. Ginny hummed in satisfaction, and sank further down his thick cock. She began working him in a steady rhythm, ready for Bill's release. She relaxed, and took all of him in her mouth, so that she rested right in his groin. That seemed to be Bill's undoing. The hand on her head stilled and tightened, and Ginny felt the warm, sticky substance fill her mouth. Bill let out a final moan and let his hand fall away.

Ginny looked up, quite smug. It felt very satisfying knowing that she could reduce him into a groaning mess. Her own heart was still racing, and before she knew it, Bill had stood up and wedged her against the sink, roughly spreading her legs. She gasped when she saw that he was impossibly hard again, and without a single word, he lined himself up against her, and slowly pushed forward. It was Ginny's turn now to let out a breathy moan. He began roughly snapping his hips forward, and Ginny let out a loud cry that was reverberated in the small room. Bill let out a small string of profanities, and Ginny felt the familiar sensation building deep in her. She had already been halfway there before Bill had even begun fucking her. He captured her mouth in a heated kiss, and Ginny moaned, and felt every muscle in her tense and pleasure shoot through her veins. Bill thrust erratically through her climax, and came moments later.

Ginny let her head fall onto his chest, and tried to regain her breath. Muffled shouts from the garden below brought her back to reality in a sudden swoop. A slow flush spread across her face, and she felt slightly light-headed. She pulled away from Bill and he gently set her back down onto the tile.

"Bill— I, I…" she stammered, but he cut her off with a kiss. She hesitated for a moment, then wrapped her arms around his neck, and didn't think anymore. Reality could wait.


End file.
